It's Imposible
by Tanuma Chan
Summary: ulasan kisah kehidupan remaja yang penuh intrik dan drama apakah sasuke mampu mengenali bidadari kecilnya. " sakura maukah kau jadi pacar ku". 'DEG' bukannya itu suara sasuke. Hinata yang tadinya ingin menemui sasuke malah mengurungkan niatnya, dia pun bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membuat ia bisa mendengar percakapan. apakah sasuke akan menyesal ?/maaf gak bisa bikin sumarry/
1. Chapter 1

**It's imposible**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto**

Pairing : sasuke uchiha, hinata hyuuga, sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki

Warning :Typo,ooc, gaje, alur kecepatan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Genre :Hurt/comfort, romance, drama, humor (sedkit)

" : Langsung, ': Dalam hati

Rated : T

It's imposible by Tanuma chan

 **Warning! Don't like, Don't read**

 **_Happy nice reading,,** **O_O"_**

Hari yang indah mengawali semester baru di konoha internasional senior high school atau bisa dibilang "kishs",tampak semua murid bergembira dan semangat untuk mengawali hari pertama, yang salah satunya perempuan berambut permen karet yang mempunyai semangat ber api-api.

"ohayou hinata chan.." sapa sakura saat memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan XI ipa-A

" bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, kau bisa menghancurkan gedung ini tau" ejek hinata

Sakura melangkah kakinya ketempat duduk di sebelah hinata. " tidak mungkin suara merdu ku ini bisa menghancurkan gedung" rengut sakura.

" hahaha.. percaya diri sekali kau"

"tentu.. kenapa tidak?"jawab sakura dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mengibaskan rambut permen karetnya.

Seperti itulah pertegkaran mereka sehari-hari, namun semua orang yang ada di kelas tidak mempermasalahkannya karena itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak perduli akan perdebatan itu dan tetap sibuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"sudahlah,, aku lapar" hinata sedang tidak mood untuk menghadapi si pingky dan oleh karena itu dia pergi menuju kantin.

" oi hinata, tunggu aku" teriak sakura yang berlari mengejar hinata.

Sesampai di kantin hinata segara memesan makanan dan kemudian duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati udara pagi. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, hinata memejamkan mata dan terbuai akan suasana, beberapa menit kemudian ketenangan hinata terusik akibat panggilan sahabatnya yang seenak jidatnya menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan kuat di kepalanya.

"ctak"

"itaii…" pekik hinata kesakitan.

"hosh..hosh, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku" ujar sakura yang masih mengatur napas akibat olahraga dadakan.

" kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku **L.A.P.A.R** " eja hinata di akhir kalimat. Sakura menghela napas dan duduk di depan hinata.

Semua mata memandang ke arah 2 princess yang sedang menikmati sarapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan hyuuga hinata dan haruno sakura. hyuuga hinata merupakan anak dari pembisnis terkenal sekaligus pewaris hyuuga corp yang memiliki cabang perusahaan dimana-mana, tidak hanya itu hinata memiliki paras ayu nan cantik yang mampu melelehkan kaum adam saat melihatnya, bahkan dia juga pemenang OSN biologi tingkat nasional dan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, tetapi dia memiliki sifat cuek, berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya yang bernama haruno sakura. princess kedua yang tidak lain bernama haruno sakura mempunyai sifat periang, dia juga pewaris rumah sakit terbesar di jepang, memiliki paras yang cantik, dan kapten tim basket putri di kishs.

"hinata…"

" hm" gumam hinata tidak jelas

"…."^,^

*apa dia sudah gila, uukh mengerikan* hinata merinding melihat sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hinata terus memandang sakura yang menurut hinata sudah gila. Sakura yang merasa dipandangi malah tertawa lebar.

" hahahaha.. jangan memandangku terus hinata-chan, bisa- bisa kau naksir loh"

" naksir? Amit-amit deh" jawab hinata cuek. Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya namun lagi-lagi perilaku sakura membuatnya ngeri. Sedangkan Sakura masih terus tertawa sendiri dengan muka memerah. Hinata menghela napas kasar*oh kami-sama semoga virus gila sakura tidak menular*pinta hinata dalam hati.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"…"Sakura menggeleng dan masih terus tersenyum malu-malu

" kau membuatku merinding sakura" ejek hinata dengan gaya ketakutan.

'ctak'. " emang aku hantu apa"bentak sakura plus memberikan jitakan untuk kedua kalinya pada hinata.

"itaii.. sakit tau, apa ini hobi baru mu **sakura- chan** " sindir hinata yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"siapa suruh kau bilang aku hantu!"

"tuh kamu yang bilang sendiri kalau kau itu hantu, aku tidak mengatakannya kok" balas hinata dengan polos

"HINATA…" teriakan sakura, yang akan menjalankan aksi jitaknya pada gadis di depannya ini.

"ara..ara, gomen aku gak bermaksud begitu kok dan hentikan hobi baru mu itu" rengut hinata yang secara otomatis membuat sakura menghentikan aksi jitaknya. hinata bernapas lega *uuufh,,selamat, sepertinya besok aku harus bawa helm kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku amnesia mendadak * lanjut hinata dalam hati dan untuk sementara waktu sepertinya hinata harus bersabar sama si pingky, tanpa sadar hinata terus mengangguk-anggukkan kepala memikirkan rencananya.

"hm.. terus kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri" ucap hinata dengan hati-hati karena takut membuat sakura kesal lagi.

"aku menyukai seseorang" jawab sakura dengan muka memerah.

Cinta..cinta.. cinta kenapa semua orang mengatakannya, hinata benci kata itu, ia tidak percaya akan cinta, karna baginya tidak ada satupun cinta tulus dan cinta hanya sebuah tipuan yang memuakkan. Ya memuakkan, sangat memuakkan yang membuat hinata makin membenci adanya cinta.

"siapa?" ucap hinata yang kembali dengan sikap cueknya

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A"eja sakura dengan genit

Hinata memutar matanya bosan 'uuft.. aku menyesal bertanya dengannya', Hinata tak habis pikir, apa semua orang yang jatuh cinta terkena virus yang dialami sakura..?, apa hanya sakura saja yang kena virus?,aakh sungguh merepotkan,,'sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas, aku tidak mau tertular' hinata lagi-lagi meninggalkan sakura di kantin.

Saat bel berbunyi semua orang berhambur ke kelas masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan hyuuga hinata, dia malah berbelok ke atap. Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga, pikirannya kosong tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kepahitan hidupnya, semua orang menanggap hidupnya sempurna tanpa kekurangan tapi itu sebaliknya, memang dia tidak kekurangan materi tapi dia hanya kekurangan kasih sayang. Sesampainya di atap hinata berteriak "AKU BENCI HIDUPKU..".

"berisik, dasar pengganggu" sasuke muncul dari belakang hinata

"eeh…" hinata kaget saat melihat seseorang dari belakangnya.

"kau tidak cocok di panggil princess, tapi kau lebih cocok di panggil **NONA BAKPAU** " ejek sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

*oh my god, aku dipanggil nona bakpau? Ga salah tuh* teriak batin hinata. 'tapi benar juga sih' Hinata menyeritkan alisnya dan memasang pose berpikir, "hmm".

Sasuke terus memperhatikan perempuan yang ada di depannya tanpa sadar sasuke berucap "cantik".

Hinata menghentikan acara berpikirnya karena mendengar sesuatu " ha?"

"tidak ada" balas sasuke yang masih mempertahankan gaya coolnya.

"dasar **MISOCOOL** ,,"

sasuke menyerit bingung "misocool?"

"MISTER SOK COOL" jelas hinata.

"Namaku sasuke uchiha bukan misocool"

"untuk apa aku tahu namamu, ga penting" sahut hinata tak mau kalah

"ck.. dasar nona bakpau" geram sasuke mulai emosi

Hinata tidak mendengarkan omongan pria didepannya, dia duduk dan terus memandang langit yang agak mendung* apa aku tidak bisa bahagia* lirih hinata. Hinatapun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Sementara sasuke yang merasa dicuekin hanya menghela napas*dasar perempuan aneh*, kemudian sasuke mendekati hinata yang terlelap, tanpa sadar sasuke terus memandang wajah seseorang yang tengah tertidur didepanya dan mengelus pipi mulus hinata.

"ngggh"lenguhan kecil dari hinata

*kau mau menggoda ku eh?* Sasuke mulai tergoda karena sikap hinata, lagi pula dia kan laki-laki normal jadi wajar dia melakukannya, sasuke mencium hinata dengan lembut "cuup"*manis, eekh sial! Kenapa aku jadi ketagihan*. Sasukepun akhirnya sadar dan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Dia pun bergegas pergi kalau tidak sasuke tidak akan menjamin keselamatan gadis yang ada didepannya,Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan hinata yang sedang tertidur. 'aku tidak boleh suka dengannya, itu bisa saja menghancurkan rencanaku' sasuke terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"kring….kring" dering handphone di saku hinata. Hinata pun terbangun dan segera mengangkat handphone " moshi.. moshi,,"sapa hinata lembut.

"neesan,, sudah sore, kenapa belum pulang" Tanya adik hinata dari telepon

" hm.. neesan tadi ketiduran"

" ha dasar, sesalu saja seperti itu" terdengar helaan nafas " cepat pulang,jaa.."

" jaa.."hinata memasukkan handphonenya ke saku, hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap, disepanjang perjalanan kishs terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang lewat itupun yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. * berapa lama aku tidur* batin hinata bertanya-tanya, sekarang hinata sudah ada di kelas, dia pun segera mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tak terasa dia sudah berada di gerbang KISHS. Hinata berjalan dengan earphone di telinganya, hinata sengaja pulang sore sebab dia senang menikmati pemandangan sore.

"hinata chan…" hinata menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang memanggilnya.

matanya menyipit saat melihat perempuan berambut musim semi yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, dari penampilan sakura sekarang dia yakin pasti sakura habis dari klub basket.

"kau memang best friend ku hinata- chan" sakura memeluk hinata dengan erat.

"oi… kau mau membunuhku ya" cetus hinata. Hinata mulai megap-megap di pelukan sakura

"eeh.." pekik sakura kaget melihat temannya yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Dengan segera sakura melepaskan pelukannya "hehehe… sorry hinata- chan, aku khilaf". Ucap sakura agak bersalah.

*syukurlah aku masih hidup* ucap batin hinata. " sudahlah, kenapa kau memelukku?" .

Sakura nyengir " tidak ada sih, aku Cuma senang kau mau menunggu pulang"

" siapa juga yang nunggu, aku pulang jam segini aja karena aku tadi ketiduran" jelas hinata santai

"ooh gitu ya" balas sakura lemas.

"Daijobu ka?" Tanya hinata agak khawatir

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya " ga papa kok, yang penting kita bisa pulang bersama" sakura merangkul bahu hinata dan berjalan dengan riang. Tapi kegiatan pulang bersama mereka, sepertinya harus diundur karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil bewarna hitam yang berhenti didepan mereka.

"Tin…Tin" terdengar suara klakson mobil dan keluarlah seseorang yang memakai jas kerja .

"tousan" ucap sakura senang sambil memeluk ayahnya

" ayo kita pulang, kaasan sudah nunggu kita"

"hinata chan, ayo ikut" sakura menarik hinata memasuki mobil.

" tidak perlu sakura chan" hinata tersenyum " aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula rumah ku dekat"

" tapi lain kali ikut kami ya" ucap sakura menatap hinata penuh harap .

"hu'um" hinata hanya menggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun masuk ke mobilnya " jaa… hinata chan"

"jaa.." lambai hinata saat mobil sakura jalan. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap langit " sangat indah"gumam hinata. Dia pulang dengan langkah yang riang.

Semua teman hinata pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil ataupun dengan supir pribadi karna rata-rata penghuni kishs orang yang sangat berkecukupan, bisa juga di bilang anak orang terpandang dan juga memiliki otak yang encer . Meskipun hinata dijuluki princess di kishs dia berpenampilan normal tidak seperti teman-temannya yang memakai bedak menor dan Hinata memilih berjalan kaki dibandingkan naik bus , padahal kalau hinata mau dia bisa saja membawa mobil kesayangannya, lagi pula rumah dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. hinata berhenti di bangunan yang megah yang disampingnya tertulis 'kediaman hyuuga'. Hinata memasuki bangunan tersebut dan disambut hangat oleh adik tersayangnya " neesan.." .

"hm" hinata masuk meninggalkan hanabi yang terlihat kesal.

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu onee-chan. Selamat ya" sahut hanabi agak kesal namun masih tersenyum.

'Selamat? Apa maksudnya?' hinata mencoba mencerna perkataan adik tersayangnya. Sang adik malah terkikik geli karena sikap kakaknya yang belum sepenuhnya berubah. "nee-san akan dijodohkan".

"ooh dijodohkan ya. Aku kira apa'an." hinata pikir hanabi juga terserang virus pingky, ternyata dugaannya tidak benar dan itu membuat hinata mengucap syukur pada kami-sama. 'eeh tunggu dulu.. tadi hanabi bilang aku dijodohkan?'

1, 2 ,3 detik berlalu

"apaaaa? Dijodohkan?" pekik hinata kaget. Hanabi mengangguk kepalanya dengan riang tanpa merasa bersalah."dimana tousan?"Tanya hinata dengan nada dingin

"di- diruang kerja nee-san"balas hanabi yang mulai agak ngeri karna melihat muka angker hinata saat ini.

Pelayan yang berlalu lalang di kediaman hyuuga juga tidak ada satupun yang berani menyapa nonanya yang sedang marah besar. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya 'braak..' hinata menyalurkan kemarahannya pada pintu yang tidak bersalah. Hinata melangkah dengan geram menuju ayahnya yang duduk santai didepannya.

"apa maksud dari semua ini tousan" geram hinata dengan muka merah meredam amarah

"ini demi kebahagiaanmu hinata"

"ini demi kebahagiaanku atau DEMI KEBAHAGIAANMU TOUSAN" lanjut hinata yang membuat amarah hinata meledak kembali.

"CUKUP HINATA, ini pesan terakhir dari kaasan mu"

'plak' hiashi tanpa sengaja melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras pada hinata.

Hinata memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar "sejak kapan tousan perduli dengan kaasan ?" bentak hinata.

"ya, tousan sangat perduli dengan kalian"

"perduli eh?" hinata tertawa miris "saat kaasan sakit, tousan malah selingkuh. Apa itu yang tousan bilang perduli?"balas hinata . namun tidak ada jawaban dari hiashi hyuuga sehingga membuat air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi. "jawab tousan hiks..hiks?"tangis hinata pecah.

"maafkan tousan hinata"ucap hiashi penuh sesal dan memeluk hinata. Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang ayah "ini tidak mudah tousan"lirih hinata yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang diam seribu bahasa.

Next chap:

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?, Apa aku menyukainya?"

"hentikan sandiwaramu itu ototou, jangan sampai kau menyesal"

"bersiaplah, kalian akan menikah 3 bulan lagi"

" sakura maukah kau jadi pacar ku"

" tidak bisa, bukannya kau sudah punya hinata"

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku^^**

Thank's for read my story,,.

 **Mind to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's imposible**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto**

Pairing : sasuke uchiha, hinata hyuuga, sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki

Warning :Typo,ooc, gaje, ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, drama, humor (sedkit)

" : Langsung, ': Dalam hati

Rated : T

It's imposible by Tanuma Chan

 **Warning! Don't like, Don't read**

 **Chapter 2**

 **_Happy nice reading,,** **O_O"_**

 **Jangan Lupa review ya^,v"**

Keesokan paginya hinata bangun lumayan pagi dan siap berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata melirik penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, ia memakai rok 10 cm di atas lutut, baju nya yang sesuai dengan tubuhnya dan menggerai rambut panjangnya yang tidak lupa menjepitkan pita kupu-kupu di samping anak rambutnya menambah kesan sempurna pada dirinya. hinata segera mengambil tas dan pergi. Di perjalanan hinata terus memikirkan acara perjodohannya, tanpa sadar membuat kakinya keseleo "itaii.."

"hahahaha.. makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat" ejek seorang laki-laki dengan gaya cool

Hinata membuang napasnya kasar " kenapa kau lagi sih" balas hinata dongkol melihat laki-laki yang ditemuinya kemarin .

"mungkin kita jodoh" jawab sasuke dengan seringai yang mempesona. Kalau saja hinata tidak punya pertahanan mungkin saja dia sudah pingsan sama seperti fansclubnya sasuke.

"ck.. aku tidak sudi berjodoh dengan mu"rungut hinata yang berusaha berdiri ' aku harus segera ke kelas, aku tidak mau lama-lama dengannya' tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah berjalan hinata terjatuh lagi 'itai..' hinata mengelus lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"mau ku bantu?" sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" balas hinata cuek, kemudian dia berusaha bangkit kembali namun lagi-lagi dia terjatuh.

"ck.. dasar gadis keras kepala" sasuke berjalan mendekati hinata dan membopongnya ke UKS.

'dag..dig..dug' begitulah suara jantung mereka namun tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengakuinya.

"h-hei.. le-lepaskan aku misocool" ronta hinata di pelukan sasuke dengan muka memerah.

"kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan menciummu" gertak sasuke, hinata secara otomatis bungkam karna ancaman sasuke 'dasar nyebelin' rengut hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah hinata dari ekor matanya tanpa sadar tersenyum namun sangat tipis. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di ruang UKS, sasuke menjatuhkan hinata di pinggir ranjang "kau boleh pergi uchia san"usir hinata seenaknya

Sasuke mendecih kesal mendengar perkataan hinata "setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih hyuuga san"

"ya, ya,ya terima kasih **u.c.h.i.a san** " ucap hinata setengah iklas

"Dasar **nona bakpau**. Panggil aku sasuke dan mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan ku **uchia hinata** " bisik sasuke dengan mesra. Sedangkan hinata mematung akan ucapan sasuke sampai beberapa detik kemudian "yak uchiaa, apa maksudmu?" teriak hinata yang akhirnya kembali sadar

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan teriakan hinata dengan santainya dia pergi meninggalkan hinata yang agak frustasi. Setelah mengobati lukanya hinata bergegas ke kelas, hinata berjalan dengan pincang baru sampai di depan pintu kelas hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh sahabat pingky nya "hinataaa.."

"kau mau buat aku masuk rumah sakit apa?" teriak hinata kesal

Sakura tidak merasa takut akan bentakan hinata, malahan dia nyengir, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap hinata. Dia pun tau hinata berubah setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat keluarga hyuuga dan termasuk dirinya yang telah sepenuhnya kehilangan hinata yang lembut, polos dan manis dan hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang kisahnya, salah satunya sakura , yang merindukan sosok hinata yang dulu. Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan selalu ada untuk hinata.

"hehehe.. I'm sorry hinata-chan" ucap sakura yang sok inggris. Hinata menghela napas bosan 'ufft'

 **FLASHBACK**

 **10 tahun yang lalu di rumah sakit**

"hinata, maaf kan kaasan"ujar hikari hyuuga dengan lemah "kaasan mohon kembalilah kerumah tousanmu dan kaasan mohon jagalah adikmu" lanjut hikari dengan susah payah. Hikari menyentuh pipi anak sulungnya dengan penuh cinta.

"tidak kaasan, hinata mau nemanin kaasan disini"balas hinata yang terus meggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan permintaan sang ibu. Tak lama setelah itu hikari hyuuga menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya "kaasan, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" rintih hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kaasannya. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun yang membuat hinata putus asa.

"maaf nona, kaasan anda sudah tenang di alam sana" ucap sang dokter yang merasa ikut sedih.

"tidak mungkin dokter, kaasan tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku hiks..hiks.."tangis hinata yang belum menerima kenyataan. Hinata berlari keluar rumah sakit menuju hyuuga corp tempat ayahnya bekerja, tak henti-hentinya hinata menangis yang membuat dia beberapakali menabrak orang . langkahnya terhenti saat di gedung hyuuga corp, kemudian dengan terburu-buru dia masuk keruang direktur. Hinata masuk tanpa permisi, matanya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan seorang perempuan yang mencium tousannya dengan mesra, "t-tousan, kenapa kau tega menghianati kaasan"

Hiashi kaget dan segera melepas ciumannya, kemudian hiashi mendekati putri sulungnya yang terlihat salah paham "hinata, tousan bisa jelaskan.."

"tidak tousan, semua sudah jelas" potong hinata, hiashi memandang anaknya dengan rasa bersalah sedangkan hinata seperti ingin menghilang saat ini juga namun dia teringat pesan ibunya *kaasan mohon kembalilah kerumah tousanmu dan kaasan mohon jagalah adikmu*. Ya setidaknya aku masih punya hanabi 'tenang hanabi, aku akan selalu melindungimu' tekad hinata bulat, hanya hanabilah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku.

Sejak saat itulah Hinata tidak lagi mempercayai adanya cinta, Tapi sekarang seprtinya ia sedang bingung tingkat akut, Seperti sekarang ini Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia terus memikirkan kejadian di UKS dan siapa yang menaruh bunga dilokernya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang terlihat di raut wajahnya bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras ' Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?, Apa aku menyukainya?' hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang "itu tidak mungkin" ucap hinata untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Hinata pun memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya itu 'kaa-san ada apa denganku' tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur.

 **Kediaman uchia**

" apa kau serius otouto" itachi masuk dengan santainya ke kamar yang bernuansa biru.

"apa-apa'an kau nii-san, setidaknya bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu" ucap pemilik kamar dengan jengkel melihat kakaknya masuk ke tempat pribadinya.

Itachi duduk di samping adiknya, dia merangkul sasuke dan tidak menanggapi ucapan sasuke "hentikan sandiwaramu itu ototou, jangan sampai kau menyesal" seru itachi dengan serius.

Sasuke malah menyeringai " santai saja nii-san, semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancer", itachi menghela napas dengan kasar "terserahmu saja, yang penting aku sudah memperingatimu. Oh ya apa kau sudah ke temu dengan bidadarimu otouto".

"ya, aku sudah menemukannya"

"terserah mu saja otouto" itachi menutup pintu sasuke dengan kasar.

Sang pemilik kamar hanya bisa dongkol melihat kelakuan nii-sannya "dasar tak punya sopan santun".

 **Di kishs**

"pelajaran cukup sampai disini, untuk pr kerjakan halaman 270" setelah mengucapkan itu guru bermasker pergi meninggalkan kelas. semua siswa bersorak senang dan segera berhambur keluar yang meninggalkan sesosok perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata amethys yang indah.

"hufft,,, akhirnya selesai"gumam hinata. Dengan santai ia membereskan barang-barangnya ke tas. "apa sasuke-kun mengingat hari ini"senyum disertai serabut merah dipipinya menambah kesan manis di wajah hinata hyuuga, ia pun pergi ke taman belakang dengan riang. Tetapi saat sampai disana dia dikejutkan pernyataan seseorang.

" sakura maukah kau jadi pacar ku".

'DEG' bukannya itu suara sasuke. Hinata yang tadinya ingin menemui sasuke malah mengurungkan niatnya, dia pun bersembunyi di balik tembok yang membuat ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

" tidak bisa, bukannya kau sudah punya hinata"

"hinata bukan siapa-siapa ku, aku dijodohkan bukan berarti aku mencintainya, aku hanya terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini untuk membantu perusahaan ayahku, mengerti lah sakura" sasuke meraih tangan sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat "dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya"lanjut sasuke dengan jengkel, kemudian dia memeluk sakura. sakura akhirnya luluh " aku mencintai mu sasuke-kun" sakura membalas pelukan sasuke dan menyesapi aroma maskulin lelaki yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya ' gomen hinata-chan' sesal batin sakura.

 **Hinata pov**

Dilain tempat hinata menegang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, hinata memegang dadanya ' kenapa rasanya sesakit ini' tak terasa air mata keluar di pelupuk matanya. Hinata tidak sanggup melihat adegan mesra di depannya. Hinata berlari tak menentu arah, tujuannya sekarang hanya satu yaitu pergi menjauh di tempat terkutuk itu. Kenapa harus ada kejadian ini pada saat ulang tahunnya. Hinata terus merutuki kejadian tadi. Sekarang hinata yakin akan kepercayaannya yang dulu bahwa cinta tidak ada yang tulus hanya ada penghianatan dan rasa sakit.

Langit mendung yang menandakan akan hujan. Tapi hinata terus berlari tanpa tujuan"hiks..hiks.. aku membencimu" rintih hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata amethys yang dulunya bercahaya sekarang tampak redup dan hujan pun dengan deras yang seakan-akan ikut bersedih. Ia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyurnya,sekarang dia hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan, hinata masih terus terisak "kami-sama tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini" pinta hinata dengan senggugukan.

"a-aku mohon"hinata memegang kalung pemberian sasuke saat acara pertunangan mereka 'apa ini juga tipuan'lirih hinata yang membuat lututnya lemas.

Tiba-tiba di depan hinata ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang, hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya layaknya sebuah patung. ia tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada dirinya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"chitt…."

Truk menabrak hinata, sehingga membuatnya terpental jauh, sang supir yang mengendarai truk ketakutan, "mati aku" ujar sang supir yang panik, dia pun meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terbujur kaku di tengah jalan.

 **Hinata pov end**

Hujan semakin deras menyebabkan jalan sepi di mana-mana. Hanya sedikit mobil berlalu lalang di tengah hujan.

" kau harus kembali ke suna secepatnya, karna besok ada acara peresmian perusahaan dan kau harus datang naruto" kata seseorang dari telepon

"iya bu"

"kalau kau tidak datang, semua fasilitasmu akan ibu cabut"

"tapi bu…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" potong ibu naruto yang diketahui bernama kuhsina namikaze

"iya ibu, besok aku akan pergi" ujar naruto pasrah. Naruto tidak mau berdebat lama-lama dengan ibunya lantas dia mematikan ponsel secara sepihak.

Naruto menghela napas, dan mencoba untuk fokus mengendarai, kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Astaga.." pekik naruto, dia pun segera menepikan mobil sportnya, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat seorang perempuan yang bercucuran darah, dia pun membawa perempuan itu kedalam mobilnya, dan segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Sesampai di rumah sakit naruto menggendong perempuan itu masuk ke ruangan bibinya yang juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"brak" naruto mendobrak pintu.

"Tsunade baa-chan" teriak naruto saat pintu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang berpakaian dokter, wanita itu menyerit tanda dia heran "apa yang sudah kau lakukan naruto?"

"jangan salah sangka baa-chan, aku hanya menolongnya"

"sudahlah, cepat bawa perempuan itu ke sini" tunjuk tsunade ke tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Tsunade dan membaring perempuan itu ke tempat tidur.

" sebaiknya kau keluar naruto" perintah tsunade

"baiklah" ucap naruto, kemudian dia menutup pintu.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian pintu tadi terbuka, Tsunade menghembuskan napasnya "sungguh wanita yang beruntung", tsunade mendekati naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"oi naruto.." panggil Tsunade

"hoam… ada apa baa-chan" mata naruto masih belum terbuka, sepertinya naruto belum sepenuhnya sadar . "apa dia baik-baik saja?" lanjut naruto.

" Dia gadis yang beruntung, kalu saja terlambat 10 menit kemungkinan besar dia tidak selamat. Tapi.."Tsunade menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"tapi apa baa-chan?"

"…"

"Ayolah baa-chan, jangan bikin aku penasaran" rayu naruto.

"dia Amnesia"

"ha? I.n.d.o.n.e.s.i.a" eja naruto.

"bukan Indonesia baka, tapi A.M.N.E.S.I.A"jelas Tsunade.

"oowh"

" jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"mungkin menikahinya" jawab naruto asal yang dilengkapi dengan senyum lima jari khasnya. Tsunade memukul kepala naruto " dasar bodoh".

"itaii… aku hanya bercanda, aku akan membawanya ke suna" ujar naruto, yang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" Tsunade pergi meninggalkan naruto. Naruto memasuki ruangan tadi, dan duduk di sofa untuk melanjutkan aktivatasnya yang tertuda.

"oyasumi.." kata naruto sebelum terlelap.

Naruto mencium aroma khas rumah sakit. Dia baru ingat kalau dia sedang di rumah sakit. "hoam,, ini jam berapa ya?"ucap naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, matanya melirik jam tangannya "ternyata udah jam 05.00, aku harus berkemas". Gumam naruto dan pergi keluar dari rumah sakit.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note : hallo minna, Aku author baru disini, maaf kalau ideku banyak bertebaran di mana-mana, terima kasih atas dukungannya,terima kasih juga yang ngefollow dan ngefavoritekan fic ini, aku hanya mau menyalurkan imajinasiku ke kalian semua dan aku menulis ff ini sebagai wujud cinta ku akan anime naruto. Hmm sebenarnya ff ini awalnya mw dibuat komik, tpi karna kami masih penggambar amatir, sampai skarang komik itu gak jadi-jadi. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Balasan Review :

 **Tokori Mono :** aq ini masih volos #lempar author ke Pluto, hehehe iya deh insyah allah.

 **Kyouki Nouri :** iya nih udah update ^^, semoga suka.

Next chap:

"kamu tau siapa aku?"

"baiklah namamu hitomi uzumaki dan aku nii-san mu, naruto uzumaki"

" sasuke-kun aku khawatir dengan hinata sudah hampir seminggu dia bolos sekolah, gimana kalau nanti kita jenguk dia?

"apa..? hinata menghilang?"

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku^^**

Thank's for read my story,,.

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
